Swirlie
The Swirlie is a prank in which one's head is dunked into the toilet bowl and flushed. It was rather prevalent in the 90's, and is little more than a dare game nowadays. In the United Kingdom, this prank is called the "Bogwash", or in certain parts of Australia, it is called the "Dunnyflush". It is primarliy used as a dare during parties or laughs between friends, though there are occurences in which it has been used as a hazing tool, as such, this makes the Swirly the most situational of all pranks. If done improperly or with bad intent (such as hazing), there can be dire consequences, legal or otherwise. What You Need *A target (Obviously) *A toilet (Private bathrooms are better than public bathrooms for a prank like this. *Assistants (If applicable). *A towel (For reasons explained further down) How to perform This prank can be done on one's own or with assistance. Usually, it's done with assistance. 1. First, one must find a target. If you are simply doing this on your own or volunteer to be the target, ignore this step. Upon finding a target, you (along with accomplices if applicable) must pin the target down or render them immobile (slightly painfully if necessary) before taking them to the toilet. If they are volunteers, simply lead the way without immobilizing them. 2. Upon finding the toilet, have someone flush it first! Nobody wants to be dipped into waste, right? 3. At this point, one of two methods can be done. 3A. The first method is the easiest and requires very little assistance: (It's also the primary way of performing this if you are doing this on your own) Simply force the target into a kneeling position in front of the toilet. Generally, they will instinctively grip the sides of the bowl. At this point, simply forced their head inside the toilet water and promptly flush the toilet. (For added effect, one can force the target's face deep into the toilet water, near the hole in the toilet's center) Keep their head and/or face inside the toilet until the flush cycle is done. Repeat as necessary. 3B. The second method requires assistance in most cases, unless the target can adequately perform a head/handstand. (This can cause injury in some cases. Not recommended if you're by yourself) It's best to perform this method if the target was carried to the toilet prior. This method can also be done just before the dunking described in the first method. The target is to be lifted upside-down by two assistants, (Or just you if your'e grabbing both legs!) Keep lifting until the target is upside-down directly above the toilet. At this point, dunk downwards until the target's head is inside the toilet bowl. (You'll know they are there for sure if their hair or face is submerged in the toilet water!) At this point, you and an assistant should flush the toilet. Keep their head inside the toilet until the flush cycle is done. Repeat as necessary. And give yourself a swirly also 4. This step lessens consequences if they apply, makling it the most important! After finishing the target, slowly release them from the toilet bowl. Before doing anything else, give them a towel to dry themselves off, as their face or hair will be dripping wet!. This shows that the swirlie was not a form of hazing or personal bullying, and was meant in good humor. Variations Many of these variations are unhealthy, unsanitary, or weird. As such, they are rare. If you do use them, be extremely cautious, and be sure that both parties consent, as it's hazing (In legal terms, Assault) otherwise! Yellow Swirlie: A variation in which one urinates into the toilet prior to dunking the target. . Brown Swirlie: Eat something that will get you sick a few hours before the swirlie. Then poop diarrhea into the toilet bowl. Stir it up so that the liquid poop is spread homogenously throughout the water. Then dunk your victim's head. Ice Cream Sundae: This is the third most unsanitary variation of them all. Not for the squeamish. After putting a banana in the toilet, have many people use the toilet. Then spray shaving cream into the mess. Upon dunking the target, keep them in until they pull the banana out with their mouth. Urinal Swirlie: Put your victims head in a urinal and make them eat the soap. Benson Swirlie: Note: you have to be William Benson. Before a football game, pick an uncool benchwarmer and then yell loudly, "ITS SWIRLIE O'CLOCK!". Then pick an unflushed toilet and repeatedly slam his head into the water while the rest of the team cheers you on as Mo Bamba or Sicko Mode plays and you call him the N-word multiple times even though you're 1/4 Hispanic. Faceful Swirie: Shove the target into the toilet with their face upwards, so someone can use the toilet on their face, before giving them a swirlie. Swirlie Tour: Flush the victim in every toilet, even in toilets meant for the opposite sex. Beef Swirlie: Find a victim that cannot resist the temptations of beef. Then lure them into the bathroom with a beefy snack such as a hamburger or a beef stick and throw it into the toilet. Then as they approach the toilet, unable to resist the beefy temptation, dunk their head into the toilet and do not let them come up for air until they have eaten all the beef. All Night Swirlie: Duct-tape/handcuff the victim to the toilet in a way that leaves them kneeling over the bowl. Leave them there overnight for people to find them, or swirly them whether they use the toilet or not. Swirlie Wedgie: Hook the legholes of the victim's undergarments over the toilet bowl, in a way that the victim is suspended over the toilet with their head inside. Swirly the target to satisfaction. Butt Swirly: Swirlie them butt-first instead of head-first. Bidet Swirlie: Find a toilet with a bidet (common if you are rich or in Japan). Then hold your victim above the water but not in it. Then, turn on the bidet and aim it at their eyes, nose or mouth. Ultimate Swirlie: Hold your victim under the water so long that they drown. Leave the corpse there afterward. Jack Thomson: Note: The toilet must have a heavy toilet seat. Stick your victims head into the toilet and slam the heavy toilet seat over his head multiple times until they are in a vegetative state and have to be fed through a tube. This is a very epic prank you can do to anyone. Guantanamo Bay: Waterboard your victim using the toilet Category:Mean Pranks Category:Nasty Pranks